Death was never the beginning
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: The Inner senshi betray her and whats this Qautre has a twin but whats wrong with her


Disclaimer: Gokuru no own own any any thing and kan-lin lin does not not either so no no sue sue okay kay bye bye  
  
Title:  
  
Proledge  
  
As Usagi was sleeping in her room the window was open and the wind circled around her room. a dark figure entered her room and then it stood by her bed. She stirred and looked at the figure "Hi mamo-chan" she said "goodbye Usagi Tsukino" was all he said as he pulled out a knife "No mamo-chan what are you doing!" she screamed as he stabbed her making the knife go through her heart. She lay limp on her bed as he retracted his knife, he smiled and jumped out the window into the night.  
  
That morning the inner senshi turned on the tv. "Good morning Tokyo we are live infront of the tsukino residents where a young girl by the name of Tsukino Usagi was just murdered last night" the lady said. "finally i was ondering when she would kick the bucket" Ami said as the rest of them nodded and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Time Gates *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Pluto looked into the door where Usagi was murdered. "Sorry Hime I could not stop it but I shall send you to a place where you can be happy" she said as she waved her staff and a nother portal opened and Usagi's soul was sent to another Dimension. Pluto then close the door "Be happy Hime for the world you left shall forever be doomed and be free in your new life" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gundam Wing Dimension *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the feild behind a large mansion 2 children were playing, a girl and boy about the age of 5. The girl stopped to catch her breath, the boy stopped too and ran back to her. "Serenity are you okay" Quatre said while using sign language "Yes Quatre I'm okay" Serenity answered back while also doing sign language. Serenity is Quatre's twin sister and was born with a disability she was born deaf in one ear. (Gokuru: Aww why why I feel bad bad for serenity nity ::Cries::) "Okay do you to do anything else inside" Quatre said (Kan-lin: remember when Quatre talks to Serenity he talks and does Sign language and when he talks to everyone else he talks regular. And when srenity talks to everyone she talks and does sign language at the same time), He learned from Serenity so when they want to have private conversations. Serenity shook her head "Okay then lets go ride our bikes." Qautre said. "Quatre, Serenity" Their older sister called from across the feild. "Coming" Quatre yelled as he grabbed Serenity's hand and they ran back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Winner Mansion *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they got tho the mansion they met their sister Ira "How are you to doing?"Ira said (Gokuru: I don't know know all the sisters names names so I Will will make them em up up). "fine" they both said "well it's almost time for dinner and i need you to get dressed" Ira told them.. As they were going into the room they shared their sister Ractna pulled Serenity aside and told her "You know it is your fault that mother died and you know just because your Quatre's twin does not mean that your off the hook missy" then Serenity was side by Ira and she told Ractna "leave serenity out of this this it's not her fault mother died" as she took srenity to her room and said " don't listen to her Serenity it's not your fault mother died, father did not expect you to be quatre's twin so you are also the heir along with Quatre" Ira said lying . "really" Serenity asked Ira nodded she hated lying to Serenity but she just wanted to cheer her up.Then Serenity went to change and came out in a pearl white dress with a rose on the front. "well how do I look Qautre" serenity asked "great sere now lets go down stairs" Quatre answered back as the headed down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dining Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Quatre and Srenity got to the table, serenit recieved a few glares from her sisters. The food was served and they ate "Quatre they are going to do it again" Serenity told him silently "If you want we'll run up to the room and hide" Quatre told her back silently and she nodded. Once dinner was finished Serenity and Qautre ran to their room but their sisters were faster then thay and...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CLIFFHANGER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gokuru:-Screams- NOOOOO!!! This is worse than Kan-lin lin and Taru Taru's 2nd and 3rd honymoon put together -Screams again-  
  
Kan-lin: would you SHUT UP!! Gokuru!!!  
  
Gokuru: please review view Gokuru want to to know know what happens next next???? 


End file.
